dougs return
by StugForever
Summary: doug returns from america, and shows ste just how much he missed him, ste/doug


**dougs return ste and doug fanfiction **

ste and doug fanfiction set just after doug returns from america.

"see this is why i like going out with you, i can love ya , i can do things for ya, and u know i dont whant anything back"

"oh really, so you dont want anything in return?"

"no,nothng"

"you sure theres nothing i can give u?"

"well mabey theres one thing"

doug reaches over and wipes the side of stes lip while leaning foward for a kiss, as there lips touch sparks ran though stes body causing him to jerk a little as doug deepens the kiss allowing ste accses to the mouth he so deeply missed. they pull away and sit back down, ste all hot from the kiss doesnt whant that to be the end of his special evening with doug, he reaches his hand under the table grabing dougs thigh squeezing it slightley getting as high up as he could untill he couldnt reach no more. cheeky gins on both boys faces as they knew what each other wanted, they quickly got up from the table outside collage coffee, ste grabs dougs hand and races throught hollyoaks village nairly crashing into brendan brady but both boys didnt take any notece there minds were fixed on eachother.

they crash through stes front door slaming it shut with the foce of ste pushing doug against it, toungs racing in each other mouths fighting for dominence, ste starts to kiss down dougs neck then to his collar bone nipping at his sweet spots, unbuttening dougs shirt as he kisses doun his chest stopping to teas his nipples then down his torso, doug starts to let out little groans as ste kisses and nips just above doug trousers, wresling with dougs belt to get it off aas fast as he can then yanking his trouseres down to his ankles for doug to step out of them and kicking them away along with his shoes and socks, pushing his body agains dougs as he move up towards his gole dougs hard dick running down his body bulging from hid tight black boxers causes ste to bite his bottome lip in temptashion, seeing his beautiful fionce just in his boxers againt the front door fully hard makes ste fully harden himself, realising hes still fully dressed he decides to start undressing himself as he feel dougs hands joining in to help him, not being able to stop himseld ste crashes his lips againt dougs licking every inch of the young americans mouth. while removing his shirt and unbuttining his pants and throwing them with dougs, both boys were stood bodys pushed together, in only there boxers at stes front door.

mouths locked together dough breaks for air then wispers in stes ear 'god ive missed you' then slowly work down stes neck kissing and sucking at his earloabe, ste lost in pleasure lest out it quiet bethless 'yeahh, fuck ive missed you to' doug quickly manovers so now stes pushed against the door, still kissing at stes neck doug grabs stes hands and puts them above his head and pushes his croch into stes thigh 'all the dirty things im gonna do to u tonight i want you to beg for it, begg me to fuck you'

'oh fuck yes, fuck me doug fuck me hard'

'if thats what u want'

'yess' '

well why dont we move somewhere more comftebull were i can do all nasty things to you'.

doug releces stes hands and leads him into the bedroom throwing him on the bed then swiftly moving ontop of him removin his boxers then moving his head down to stes croch to remove his, throwin the underwere to the corner of the room then grabing onto stes dick he starts to suck on stes balls, working on one then the other then funally both 'ste yells out' 'doug suck my dick, suck it hard' ,doug smiles then licks from the bottom to the top sucking up bits or pre cum befor taking stes whole dick into his mouth, a loud groan came from ste as he arches his back and roles his head back in pleashure. 'doug im gonna-gonna cu-cum' just as the words left his mouth reaching his climax ste shot the biggest load he ever has into dougs mouth and doug making sure he swollows every lats bit of it.

noticing dougs still hard and unattended to dick as he moves up stes body kissing him slowly the tast of his on cum statred to arrous ste again, reaching into the bed side table doug pulls out a condom and some lube handing the condome to ste to put it on him, lubing his dick up ste lies underneeth knees bent as doug enters one finger into him moving it in and out then adding a second then a third untill ste couldnt take it 'fuck doug i want you in me now' i want you to fuck my ass so hard' doug removes his fingers then places his dick at stes entrance thrusting hard hitting the sweet spot everytime causing ste to let out loud groans, the sound of stes groans start turning doug on even more causing hime to groan even louder not knowing they could be heard from outside, just at the time brendan just so happens to be walking past hearing the sounds coming from the bedroom he looks at the window smiles strokes his moustash and walks off smiling to himself.

back in the bedroom both boys close to climax doug thrusting hard into ste causing the whole bed to move, ste not being able to hold it anymore comes all over his boyfriends cheast and the reaction to stes cuming causes doug to cum sortly after.

both boys collapst beside eachother doug still covered in stes cum, ste decides to bend over and lick it off of him, once doug was clean they lay beside eachother trying to catch their breath. 'fuck doug thats the most ive cumed ever im fucking shttered' 'oh no im not fineshed with u yet and theres gonn be alot more to cum',.

my first fanfiction please review for more hope you liked it and i know my spelling is horrid xxxxx


End file.
